


Misplaced Affections

by swallowxblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candles and Cakes, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Persistence, Rejection, Romance, economic diversity, lots of awkward, lots of frustration, lots of pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowxblue/pseuds/swallowxblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is to take on more responsibility within the family company. He is rumored to be inherently rich, and also uncommonly handsome. Those, more or less, are yet to be confirmed by the public. But what is confirmed is that taking on more responsibility in the family comes with a greater price than Derek could of suspected. Especially when a carefree museum guard at the name of Stiles Stilinski spikes his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Affections

Derek could have never suspected, that when his mother dictated that it were time for him to take on more responsibility with the company, that it would come to this. He had always been showered with general affection, and a natural interest from the opposite sex. However, as the sole, true heir to an impressive inheritance added multitudes to his prestige. 

For that reason, he had absurdly been summoned to be interviewed for magazine that was less than economic and business inclined, and more mingled with falsehoods and gossip. He had hoped that their portrayal shall not deem him ridiculous, but as he gets out of the car he feels the odds failing him. A young woman, who appeared barely of age, waved him over to a small table outside an equally small bistro.

At the very least, at closer view he could observed that she was well dressed. Even her strawberry-blonde hair was clipped back smartly, and it was familiar enough for him to ease down into a chair. “Mr. Hale,” she greets, delicately laying down her pen and pad on the table, “it’s an honor.”

He acknowledges her with an incline of his head, unsure of what to say in repose. He only could force charming for so long before it unsettled his stomach, and this interview he didn’t deem important enough.

The young lady professionally forges on, dipping into light, easy to fire questions which he answers. Half way through, however, the inquires becoming more pressing and supercilious. “How was your first kiss?”

It is at this point he has become impatient, and less inclined to answer such a question. But fortunately for them both he is rescued by an interruption. “Lydia? Is that you, oh my god, it is!”

Lydia turns sharply about to the sound of her name, and she smiles so hard the edges of her eyes wrinkle. Before she could so much as reply, a young man swooped to hug her. It was less than successful, as she were neatly tucked in by the table, but it was efficient. The young man stepped back and admired her.

Derek listened little to their conversation. Instead he observed the young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He talked animatedly, “I finally landed a day-shift at a museum. It’s not exciting, but it is necessary for the rent, you know…”

This statement seemed to reprimand Lydia, and she quickly gave him her attention. “My apologies, Mr. Hale… This is my old friend, um, Stiles, we went to the same high school.”

Stiles smiled, charmingly enough, but clearly clueless to whom he was speaking to. “Yep, that’s me. Stiles Stilinski the one-and-only. Nice to meet you Mister Hale, though I’d say you are too young to be a Mister, unless you prefer-“

Lydia appears to be biting her tongue. 

"You may call me Derek, if that is your wish," he interrupts, allowing this stranger the pleasure of calling his name. He doesn’t really know the impulse of this indulgence, since he often prefers to keep on a first name basis with only family.

Stiles tilts his head to the side, as if Derek is this curious new puzzle he’d love to dissect, Instead he just huffs, and takes a sip of his coffee, “you’re an unusual guy, Mr. Hale.” He turns back to Lydia, swooping down to kiss one fair cheek, “I will text you later, we should catch up while we both are in town.” 

He gives not much more than a cocky wink on his way out the door, leaving Derek feeling a little sour. He never had been called weird so blatantly by somebody. And he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointment at the last “Mr. Hale”. Which made little sense to him in retrospect.

Lydia pleads forgiveness. Most of his attention is diverted for the remainder of the interview.

—-

"Would it hurt you to crack a smile once and a while?"

Derek frowns at his uncle’s intrusion, though not uncommon it was also unwelcome.

"See, there! It is that face, right there, that has depicted us a resentful sort of people!" 

He puckers his lips, and rubs his frustration from his face, “what is it that you want, Peter?”

"Why you sour-faced baby, I am speaking of this," he tosses the offending magazine toward him. "Page thirty-two if you care to read."

The photo in question indeed does not flatter him, nor does the interview itself as he remembers he had little patience for it. It is not, perhaps, their intention to do him disgrace, but his own folly.

"You do little to credit your name, dear nephew," Peter explains, now having seated himself in front of his desk. "Except, if that were already your intention, as to chase away those female admirers of yours… I say you did well in that respect."

Derek simply shakes his head, hardly in any mood to argue with Peter. For that never went his way.

Peter, however, does not take the hint and continues on for his own amusement, “I believe they have taken to calling you the Sour Wolf because you are so scruffy, you must see…”

Somewhere in Peter’s gossip the door opened and in stepped Laura, followed shortly by Cora as she always is. He rose to greet them. “Derek, mother wishes to see you immediately, it is a matter that cannot wait.”

He tried not to show relief on his face at no longer being subjected to his uncles trying ranting. “I shall go to her then,” he nodded to his sisters as he made his escape.

"Cora, come, you must read this most resentful article about your brother." Cora, though more affection, held her uncle’s poisonous disposition to gossip. Derek dreaded what shall await his return.

However, that was not the most pressing issue as of present. What could be so important that he was summoned immediately, and by family? It had to be a private matter had she not sent her secretary. He dreaded to find what his mother was now plotting.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give some credit to where it is due. The idea for this fanfiction sprung solely from one of my favorite Korean dramas called Secret Garden. If you haven’t seen it then I highly recommend it. This fanfiction will not, of course, follow the plot exactly. However, the bare bones were laid because of it.   
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
